L'Amour tue
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Tsuna aime Reborn, mais lui dire... non, il ne peut pas. Mais vivre sans lui, est-ce possible ? Non plus. C'est après une première tentative que Tsuna comprend que l'amour le tue petit à petit. S'il n'a pas réussi la première fois, le seconde sera la bonne. Et le Ciel l'aidera. Parce que le Ciel est son élément. Résumé nul, désolé. R27. Death-fic


_**S**alut, j'ai écrit ce drabble il y a quelques jours en pleine nuit après avoir lu une fic où Harry était rejeté par tout le monde ( type classique mais toujours aussi beau, et triste ). Ce trop plein d'émotion, je l'ai déchargé en écrivant ce petit truc tout triste. _

_._

_**R27**_

.

**L'Amour tue**

_a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic_

_._

_._

_._

_Allongé sur le lit blanc d'une chambre d'hôpital, Tsunayoshi fixait une moisissure dans un renflement de mur. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé la chambre trop blanche et c'était toujours le cas, mais d'une certaine façon, il s'en moquait à présent. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure, était qu'il avait une fois de plus raté ce qu'il avait entrepris. Tout aurait dû être fini maintenant. Il n'était pas sensé être là. Il avait attendu le départ de Reborn pour un rendez-vous avec Dino et avait avalé une boîte complète de somnifère afin d'être sûr de réussir. Mais il avait échoué... une fois de plus. Il n'avait rien contre Reborn, au contraire il l'appréciait ! Peut-être un peu trop... et c'était douloureux. Cette pression qui lui opprimait le le cœur à chaque fois qu'il regardait un peu trop longtemps l'adulte. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'aimait pas son tuteur, mais c'était faux, et depuis que la malédiction avait été rompue et qu'il était redevenu un adulte, c'était encore plus difficile pour le futur Decimo. Chaque repas en famille devait être raccourci pour ne pas craqué, il prétextait toujours être fatigué ou avoir des devoirs à finir ( il n'était pas bête, il savait que Reborn soupçonnait une autre raison, mais qu'importe.. ), chaque entraînement seul à seul avec le tueur à gage devenait une torture. Et puis... depuis que Reborn avait retrouvé son format adulte, Bianchi était folle de joie. Après avoir attendu plusieurs années, elle s'était précipitée sur lui et l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre. Le cœur de Tsuna s'effritait un peu plus, brisé sous les coups de marteau qu'il recevait à chaque pas fait vers les escaliers. La chambre de Bianchi n'était pas loin de la sienne. Et puis.. depuis que Reborn était à nouveau dans sa forme adulte, il ne dormait plus dans sa chambre. C'était normal après tout. Tsuna voulait être heureux pour l'adulte, c'était ce que Reborn souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps._

_Tsuna avait été stupide, il aurait du se douter que quelqu'un arrivait à temps. Il aurait mieux fait de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Le collégien savait que ce n'était pas ce que sa famille ( dans les deux sens du terme ) voulait qu'il pense, mais lui, c'était tout ce à quoi il parvenait à réfléchir il avait foiré. Encore une fois. Parce qu'il était un Dame. Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour faire quelque chose de bien ? Il avait pensé en fixant la boîte de médicament qu'il ferait une bonne action, qu'il n'embêterait plus personne. Il s'était manifestement trompé. Il avait fait une erreur quelque pas. Ses amis étaient tous passé le voir, même Hibari et Mukuro. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tous avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si une tragédie allait avoir lieu. Ils avaient bien sûr deviné que ça avait un rapport avec leur prétendu-boss et étaient tous venus, mais tous ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'était des enfants inquiets, très inquiets. Une Nana Sawada absente.. et des voitures blindées qui sécurisaient les alentours. Tsuna était coincé dans cet hôpital depuis plus de dix jours puisqu'il était encore faible et que l'hôpital souhaitait le garder en observation. Lorsque Tsuna s'était réveillé plusieurs heures après son arrivée et s'était retrouvé en compagnie d'un médecin et de plusieurs infirmiers, Tsuna avait de suite su ce qu'il fallait faire et avait remercié l'homme de l'avoir sauvé, mais dans la pièce où seul le personnel médical et le patient avaient droit de se trouver, personne n'avait été dupe. L'enfant ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Les infirmiers se demandaient même s'il pensait à cet instant depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas souri une seule fois, sauf quelques sourires forcé à ses amis. Parfois, lesdits amis arrivaient à arracher quelques phrases à double-sens à Tsuna. Celui-ci refusait de leur mentir, mais ne souhaitait pas non plus leur montrer la vérité. Il préférait leur faire entrevoir son point de vue. Il avait déjà laissé échappé – lorsque tous ses gardiens étaient présents, qu'il ''était désolé d'être égoïste.''. Personne n'avait paru comprendre, sauf peut-être ses gardiens des nuages et de la brume. _

_Reborn était celui qui était le plus souvent avec Tsuna. Nana venait le voir mais restait souvent à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants qui dépérissaient sans le sourire de leur ciel. _

_Ce jour-là, Reborn était seul avec Tsuna. Mais Tsuna ne parlait pas, comme toujours. Son regard était fixé sur le soleil qui brillait par delà la fenêtre de sa chambre-trop-blanche. Reborn soupira devant l'attitude de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient avancé. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'avait sa charge. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de celle-ci de tout laisser tomber. Et cet __**I**__ncident.. ne présageait rien de bon. Reborn soupira, un bon café lui remettrait les idées en place. Il se redressa et prévint Tsuna qu'il allait se rendre à la cafétéria et reviendrait dans cinq minutes. _

_Juste avant de passer que l'adulte passe les portes, Tsuna sut que c'était le moment._

_« Je suis désolé, Reborn. »_

_Reborn s'immobilisa. Tsuna avait finalement compris ? Sa piètre tentative terminée par un échec prouvait qu'il devait vivre. L'adolescent avait fini comprendre. Néanmoins, Reborn était frustré et énervé de ne pas avoir compris avant ce que son protégé avait voulu faire et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu que quelque chose clochait. Il voulait et saurait, ce qui avait poussé ''l'enfant'' à faire cette bêtise, mais il aurait le temps de l'interroger plus tard, quand ils rentreraient à la maison._

_« Moi aussi. » _

_Sur ce, il passa les portes et se dirigea vers les escaliers. _

_Tsuna était un peu déçu et blessé il aurait voulu voir une dernière fois les yeux de son tuteur. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Reborn avait une capacité effrayante à lire dans le regard des gens. Et son regard était la lumière dans les Ténèbres qui entouraient et engloutissaient maintenant le jeune homme. Grâce à son ancien voisin de chambre ( qui avait maintenant changé de service ), Tsuna avait pu calculé le temps que mettrait les infirmiers pour accourir jusqu'à sa chambre une fois fois qu'il aurait arraché les fils qui le reliaient aux machines. 21. Vingt-et-une secondes et plus s'il y avait des obstacles sur la route. En y réfléchissant, est-ce que tout ça valait le coup ? Il allait faire du mal à sa famille... mais il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait essayé. Vraiment. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment courageux... même s'il se demandait dans quelle action résidait vraiment le courage. S'accrocher pour vivre ? Ou prendre une décision difficile pour tous ? Peut-être les deux. Il ne savait plus. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Tsuna avait déjà arraché ses fils et se dirigeait en vacillant vers les grandes fenêtres qui illuminait la pièce blanche. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il aurait du faire dès le début. Le Ciel était... son élément. C'était peut-être pour ça que la première tentative n'avait pas fonctionné. L'eau salée picotait ses yeux tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste fébrile et posa un pied sur la rambarde pour passer par dessus. Se retournant une dernière fois, il murmura à nouveau, les larmes dévalant silencieusement sur ses joues :_

_« Je suis désolé, Reborn. »_

_._

_Deux étages plus bas, un homme sursauta violemment, devint translucide et ne prit pas la peine de prendre le gobelet brûlant que lui tendait la femme souriante de la cafétéria. Il fit demi-tour et quitta précipitamment la salle avant de courir en direction de la chambre de son protégé. Tsunayoshi.. Son impression de mauvais pressentiment ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Surtout lorsqu'il vit des infirmiers se précipiter juste devant lui._

_._

_Tsuna inspira une dernière fois. Une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Ça ne pouvait pas être une erreur. C'était mieux pour tout le monde. Il ne savait pas s'il se disait ça pour se rassurer ou s'il le pensait vraiment. Mais c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Rien d'autre ne pourrait changer ça. L'adrénaline monta de plus en plus en lui, une dernière fois. Il pouvait sentir ses flammes s'agiter en lui et répondre à cette montée de sensations. Il se décida enfin, et sauta au moment-même où les infirmiers entraient dans la chambre 301. Sa chambre. Il entendit à peine les hoquets de stupeur et de choc dans la pièce, qui suivirent sa chute. _

_Tsunayoshi se sentait libre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le Ciel lui offrait toujours cette sensation. Il pouvait toujours être lui-même, sans rien en plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de sourire s'il ne voulait pas. Il pouvait juste être Tsuna. Sa Famille allait lui manquer. Il le réalisait vraiment maintenant que le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse effroyable. Reborn allait lui manquer. Le sol était à moins d'une dizaine de mètres. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? _

_Il ne trouva pas la réponse. Son corps venait de s'écraser contre la surface dure du bitume._

_Autour, le silence régnait. Dans la chambre, les jeunes infirmiers étaient restés silencieux et ne parvenaient pas à bouger. Et Reborn était arrivé. Il avait découvert les hommes en blanc. Et la chambre. Vide. _

_Tsuna était parti. À jamais. _


End file.
